Alice of Human Sacrifice
by NerdyNekoGirl
Summary: The Dream doesn't want to be forgotten, and now, it never will be. My adaptation of Alice of Human Sacrifice based on the song, creepypasta, and the voice drama. Contains blood and cursing, just thought you should know if that's not your thing.
1. The First

Alice of Human Sacrifice

The First Alice: Meiko-The Jack of Spades

_I don't want to be forgotten. But I am just a dream and dreams are always forgotten at some point. I don't want to become like that. How can I make people remember me? Think Dream, Think... I know! If I draw people into my world, then they can make it and I'll never be forgotten! But who should I choose. There are so many people in that world. I'll start with... her! The red woman!_

* * *

Meiko couldn't stand the sight of blood. She never knew why. All that she can remember is coming to the orphanage on that day and refusing to wear red for a few months. Then, when Meiko saw that blood on the boy's hand after he had gotten a paper cut, she completely broke down. It was decided that day that she had a fear of blood.

Many kids tried to tease her about it, but Meiko didn't take that. "Piss off," she'd say and give them a glare like that of a demon's. If that didn't work, she'd use fists. But Meiko always aimed for the stomach or cheek. She never went for the nose for the fear of a nosebleed.

Now 21, Meiko owned her own bakery. She was known for her sweet pastries and smart mouth. But her food was so good that no one minded as long as they stayed on her good side. Meiko was at home getting ready for bed. She was slightly drunk from a party she had been at earlier so she just collapsed in the bed.

* * *

"Big sis!" said a girl with long blonde hair with bangs covering her eyes. Her white shirt was to big for her and covered her hands so she wore black shorts that reached her knees under it. But weirdest of all were her white rabbit ears and fluffly white tail.

"Big sis?" Meiko said confused. This was probably just a dream brought on by the alcohol.

"Come on, play with me!" the girl begged.

"Play where?" Meiko and the girl were in a white space that stretched on practically forever.

The girl just smiled, "We can play in Wonderland!" The space was replaced by a town with shops and people everywhere. It looked like an old kingdom from a storybook. Meiko began to feel a weight on her hip and looked down at herself. She had on a red dress with a white apron and a blade with a red jem was on her hip.

"What the hell? This has got to be a dream," Meiko said to herself. Then, a person bumped into her hard sending her tumbling to the ground. "No, that hurt. Then where the hell am I?"

"I told you Big sis, this is my dream, Wonderland. And you're the first Alice! You should be proud!" the little girl exclaimed excitedly. Meiko picked herself up.

"Then who are you? I don't have a sister," Meiko said.

The girl just smiled, "I'm the dream, but you can just call me Autumn."

"The dream...? Wha-"

"You ask too many questions big sis. Like I said, you're the first Alice, the red woman."

"Red woman?"

"'Cause you're hands are dyed red!" Autumn then took out a silver pocket watch, "You should just explore my world for now, It's getting late and I have a bedtime," Autumn said fading away.

"Wait! What's an Alice and what do you mean my hands are dyed red?" Meiko asked trying to stop her. But Autumn was gone and Meiko was left alone in the middle of a crowded town. People simply passed by her as if a woman yelling at thin air was normal. Meiko started looking around for any clue as to why she was here.

"Damnit," Meiko put her hands into the apron's pockets and felt something. Curious, she pulled out a card with a red spade and Js in the corners. "A Jack of spades?" _This could explain why I'm dressed as a warrior. _Meiko put the card back into her pockets. She began walking, looking for a way back to her home.

* * *

_Uwahhh! This is so boring! She's just walking around. How do I make her do something interesting? Wait... it's my world. And she's a Jack. I just need to make her fight something!_

* * *

"_AHHHHHH!" _blood curdling screams could be heard across the town. Meiko ran to where they were originating from. She came to the town square and stopped dead in her tracks.

"B-blood..." In the center of the square was a giant rag doll type monster. Blood was everywhere the body of two people were laying in front of it. Everyone in the crowd were running but Meiko stood there shaking. She felt weak, like she was going to throw up. The rag doll turned to Meiko and she ran, with it chasing behind her.

Meiko kept running, outside the town then into a forest. The rag doll was closing in on her. Meiko ran off the path but came to the bottom of a cliff, she was trapped.

_What's wrong,_ Autumn's voice said in her head, _You're a Jack so go fight! _Autumn began giggling as the rag doll advanced at Meiko.

Meiko screamed and closed her eyes unsheathing the sword. She swung blindly and felt her sword slash something. A pain-filled roar split the air and a liquid splashed on Meiko's cheek and apron. Meiko opened her eyes to see the rag doll slump back, covered in blood.

Meiko shook and memories began filling her head. A girl trapped in a small closet, pleading to be let out. An angry voice yelled back at her, "Shut Up you little bitch!"

The girl pounded at the closet door begging, "Please father! Let me out! Please!" Heavy stomps came to the closet and threw the door open.

The girl was grabbed by her brown hair and thrown across the room to the kitchen.

"Can't you learn to shut up for five seconds?!" The father kicked and stomped on the girl on the floor. He then kicked her in the stomache, sending her sliding across the floor, hitting her back on a kitchen cabinet. She coughed up some blood on the floor. "All you ever do is make messes!" The man came stomping toward the girl. She got up on her knees shaking.

She looked into the cabinet and found a large kitchen knife. She grabbed the knife and swung it at her father. It got him in the leg and he fell down clutching the wound and shouting swears at the girl.

The girl clutched the knife in her hand tighter as she loomed over her father. "Die!" She stabbed her father. The girl continued to stab him,"Die! Die! Die, you damned bastard!"

The girl looked at the still body and began to laugh out of relief. The man that had tortured her for years was finally dead. But, then the reality of what she'd done hit her and she dropped the bloody knife.

_That girl was me, wasn't it,_ Meiko thought to herself, _That's what she meant by my hands being dyed red. But, on that night, my father's blood..._, Meiko smiled to herself, "Was the biggest relief I'd ever had."

Another rag doll monster appeared and came at Meiko. She stabbed it then slashed it open, splattering more blood on herself. Meiko just giggled excitedly, "What's wrong Autumn? Aren't you the dream?" She said into the sky, "Can't you send some other monster to kill me? Well come on Bunny Girl! I'm right here and I'll cut down anything in my path."

Meiko kept walking, leaving a trail of blood in the woods as she went. Autumn sent a few more monsters, but Meiko never hesitated to slay all within her way. Meiko kept a grin plastered on her face all threw the chaos. Autumn then appeared behind Meiko.

"You've gotten pretty good with that sword B-" Meiko swung around and slashed her sword at Autumn. Autumn fell with a bloody slash on her neck.

Meiko laughed hysterically, "The dream's dead! I can go home now! I told you, I'll cut down anything in my path!" The forest was silent except for Meiko's insane laughter.

"You've crossed the line, Jack of Spades," said an eerie, disembodied voice. Meiko stopped laughing as Autumn's body disappeared. Then, long tree branches grabbed her roughly, making her drop her sword. Meiko was left suspended by the branches.

Another Autumn appeared on the ground in front of her. This Autumn was different though. Her hair was in high pigtails and she wore a large top hat with a Jack of Spades on the brim. She wore a green skirt with pink leggings and a pink blazer with a green tie. Autumn's hair was parted revealing deep red eyes and her rabbit-like features were gone.

"What the hell is going on!?" Meiko asked, "I just cut you down."

Autumn chuckled, "I told you, this is MY world. I can do what I want." Autumn's voice was different; it sounded like some monster's voice over top of Autumn's high, girly voice. "You made me do this Jack of Spades. You made me take on my Dream form."

"What do you mean Dream form?"

Autumn simply chuckled, "You asked way too many questions Big sis. But thank you for being the first Alice. But I'll answer one last question because I'm sweet like that, there are two sides to each story, in my case there's the white rabbit and Mad Hatter." Autumn raised her hand and the branches pulled Meiko further into the forest.

Meiko got flashes of her time trapped in that tiny closet, all alone. "Wait! Let me out! Please!"

"Sorry Big sis, but you need to pay for you wrath." Autumn's voice then changed back to it's original tone, "Ooh! I just got an idea!"

Autumn began singing in a cute little voice, paying no heed to Meiko's desperate pleas, "_The first Alice was a wrathful woman of the spade. And righteously she held a sharpened blade within her hand. Never hesitating to slay all within her way, Creating paths of blood that followed her through Wonderland. Deep within the darkened forest Alice crossed the line. Captured and imprisoned as an embodiment of sin."_

At that point, Meiko had completely disappeared within the trees, her pleas now silent. Autumn smiled to herself and continued to walk the blood red path that Meiko had left behind.

_"If not for the murderous wake left behind, No one would have suspected that she had ever been." _

Autumn faded away and all that could be heard within the forest was Meiko's insane laughter.

* * *

Meiko was found in her bed that morning with scratches all over her body. A path of her blood went from her door to her bed where she lay still. Meiko had a spade carved into her hand and a Jack of Spades clutched in it. She had a huge smile plastered on her blood covered face.

* * *

_Uwahhh! That first game was so much fun! But now what? The Jack would have survived if she wasn't so spiteful. Maybe I need a more humble person. Yes... It'll be a weak and humble man of the Diamond this time. Oohh, I can't wait to see how this one will turn out!_

* * *

A/N: Hey, I'm NerdyNekoGirl! This is my first fanfic posted here so I hop you enjoyed and will come back for the next parts. Please comment, Rate, and even Fav if you want! Just no flames kay? Keep in mind, I claim no ownership to Alice of Human Sacrifice or Vocaloid in general, I'm just a fan doing a small favor to other fans so don't sue me.

And if you liked this, I'll post the second part next week so come back then! See ya!


	2. The Second

Alice of Human Sacrifice

The Second Alice-Kaito: The King of Diamonds

Meiko's shop was still closed when Kaito came by. "Maybe Ms. Meiko is hungover from that party she went to last night," he said to himself. _But Meiko can handle her liquor pretty well. She never keeps the shop closed passed noon._ Kaito decided that it was best to check on the elder woman.

"Ms. Meiko," he called, knocking on the door. The door creaked open. "She must of been to drunk to lock the door." Kaito cautiously stepped into the shop. A trail of blood was leading from the door to the stairs and up the staircase. "Ms. Meiko!" He called panicking, _Maybe it's just that time,_ Kaito thought to himself, too scared to blush at this point.

Kaito walked up the stairs quickly. The blood trail was leading to Meiko's room. Kaito hesitantly walked to the door and reached for the knob. He opened the bedroom door, "M-ms. Meiko?..."

~~~~*~~~~  
_One year later..._  
~~~~*~~~~

Kaito's band had just finished their gig in _Yoshida's. _"Night guys!" Kaito said leaving.

"Uhh, Kaito," said one of his band mates hesitantly, "Will you be okay tonight?" The rest of the band looked uneasy and worried.

Kaito was confused for a second but then smiled, "I'll be fine guys." He left without another word.

_I'll be just fine, _Kaito thought to himself. It had been one year ago today that his friend Meiko was murdered. He had found the body himself, covered in bloody scratches and a spade carved into her hand. Meiko was curled up and had a Jack of Spades card in her hands; the card had _Alice _written on it in her blood. Kaito would never forget that grin on her face, as if she had seen the funniest thing while she was dying.

Kaito shook his head, trying to forget about that image as he walked home to his apartment. He had moved out of his parents' home, that had been very close to Meiko's shop, after he turned 18. It wasn't long after Meiko's death and his parents had protested greatly. But, Kaito just smiled at them and promised that he'd be fine.

Kaito got to his apartment and laid back on his bed. He drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Big Brother!" Kaito felt a weight slam onto his shoulders from behind. A little blonde, bunny girl was sitting on the top of his shoulders with a bubbly grin. Kaito was in a town square but the town was old-looking; very different from the city he lived in.

"I'm Autumn, the Dream!" the little girl exclaimed giggling.

"Umm, where am I?" Kaito asked her.

More giggling, "You're the new Alice in Wonderland!"

_Alice!_ Kaito thought. He dug through the pockets of the white suit he was wearing until he found the thing he was looking for: a card with a _K _in the center and blue diamonds in the corner, a King of Diamonds.

Autumn jumped off of Kaito's shoulders. "Your outfit needs some color," she says wrapping a blue scarf, the same color as Kaito's hair, around Kaito's neck.

Kaito turned around at her "Please!" he pleaded "Tell me what happened to Ms. Meiko!"

"Meiko?" the girl said confused. She scratched her head seemingly pondering where she heard that name from. "Oh right! She was the first Alice, I had so much fun with her but all toys break at some point I guess." Autumn snickered.

Kaito was taken aback "What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything," the bunny girl said innocently,"That first Alice crossed the line so I had to punish her. But the toy was broken so I locked her up."

"No...No" Kaito shook "I can't die like that I won't be your Alice!"

Autumn snickered more,"It's too late for that," she said fading away.

Kaito clutched his head as memories of Meiko's scratched and bloody body came back. _I can't die at the hands of that crazy girl, I have to get back to my family and my girlfriend... and.. the band._ At the thought of his band, a tune came into Kaito's head. _What song is this?_

Kaito automatically began to sing the song quietly,"_The second Alice was a fragile man of the Diamond, The broken echo of the lies within demented words."_

"Um, excuse me sir," a young girl with long pinkish-white hair stood next to him,"Could I ask what song you're singing? It doesn't sound like a very nice song."

"Oh, I'm not sure myself," Kaito answered, "It just came to me."

"Um, well could you keep singing it? You have a really nice voice."

Kaito nodded and kept up the song a little louder this time, a crowd began to gather around him, "_He sang his twisted melodies to all of Wonderland, creating the image of the sick and the disturbed._"

Kaito's vision began to blur, the crowd around him began to look like skeletons gathered around him. _That's right, these aren't people. They're apart of the Dream's "Wonderland". They all have it out for me. _He began glancing around at the crowd searching for a face that wasn't a skull. Autumn was standing there grinning like the madman she was. Her eyes were red and she wore a green and pink outfit. On her head was a top hat with a Jack of Spades card and a King of Diamonds.

_She wants me to be the next Alice, "Deadly yet so beautiful a voice just like a rose." I need to escape this nightmare! _Kaito searched for a way out when he saw something silver out the corner of his eye. A gun strapped to one of the skeletons. "_Was shot by a madman who silenced him to death."_

Kaito grinned, _I just have to die, get to myself before they can get to me! _Kaito rushed at the skeleton and pushed it down, grabbing the gun in the process.

"_Single rose bloomed in his place with no music composed,"_ Kaito turned off the safety and smiled wildly. _Sorry Miku, but this is my only way out. But if I awaken from this dream I'll surely see you again! _Tears rolled down Kaito's cheeks but he still had that giant smile.

"_With twisted grin this dying man lay breathing his last breath!"_ Kaito pulled the trigger before anyone could stop him.

_Uwah, my toy's broken._

* * *

Kaito was discovered missing the next day. His apartment was empty when his girlfriend came over.

A week later, his girlfriend went to the bar that Kaito always played at but was met with a gruesome sight. Kaito was lying on one table with a bullet wound through his head. A diamond was carved into his neck deep enough to completely ruin his vocal chords. Kaito had a king of Diamonds card in his hand with _Alice _written on the back of it in his blood. But through all of this, Kaito still had a twisted grin on his face.

* * *

The dream walked through the forest cupping Kaito's blood in her hands.

"Hey Alice! I got a friend for you!" She shouted up into the trees. The Dream poured the blood onto the forest ground and patted down to get the last traces of it off of her hands. The Dream stepped back as stems began to grow from the ground. Large blue flowers bloomed from the stems. Soon, a large blue rose bush stood there at the edge of the red path.

The Dream chuckled, "Don't worry, he won't be your only friend. I should find a new Alice, one that's not so weak-minded."

She began to walk on the blood path,"This Alice was already cracked when he came. I need one that still has their sanity intact. Maybe a queen... The King's Queen to be exact..." She giggled and began humming her Alice song.

* * *

Hey, it's NerdyNekoGirl again! I forgot to mention last time that the lyrics I'm using are from Rockleetist's English dub of Alice of Human Sacrifice. I didn't make the lyrics, all credit goes to her. I also, once again, don't own the song Alice of Human Sacrifice or Vocaloid in general. Now that that's out of the way, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed and please check back for the next chapter later. Comment, rate, and even Fav if you want. See ya!


	3. The Third

Alice of Human Sacrifice

The Third Alice: Miku- The Queen of Clubs

Queen Miku sat calmly in her throne, sipping her tea. It was slow, slow day in her kingdom, she hummed one of her favorite songs to herself; a song that she was slowly forgetting having not had any technology in months.

"My queen," her butler Sebastian (for all of you Black Butler fans and cause I couldn't think of a better name for a butler) kneeled at the foot of the steps to the throne, "Another potential suitor is here to meet you."

"Tell him to kindly leave," Miku told him bluntly, she was tired of men flocking around her just because she was a queen.

"Yes, my queen," he got up with a slight bow, "But if you keep shooting men down like this, you may never find a husband."

Miku scoffed and put down her tea, "I don't need, nor do I want, a husband. Go tell him that, Sebastian." With another bow, he was gone.

Miku pushed her golden crown back up onto her green head. She placed her chin in her hand and leaned on the throne's arms; sure being queen was luxurious and she had done great things for her kingdom of the last six months, but her job had become tedious lately, nothing but suitors and tea.

Miku sighed and twirled the Queen of Clubs card that hung around her neck. "Kaito, if only you were still here," she mumbled.

~~~~*~~~~  
_Flashback_  
~~~~*~~~~

A ten year old Miku pulled her knees to her chest and cried. It had been another day of teasing from her classmates. "All because of my stupid hair!" She cried. Miku took some scissors and started to ferociously cut at the long green locks. She had had enough of being teased for them.

As she was cutting, she was getting dangerously close to her neck, but didn't seem to care. Just then, a hand firmly took hers, Miku snapped out of it just in time to see the scissors barely an inch away from cutting her neck.

"That was close," a boy leaned over Miku holding her head. What surprised Miku the most was his messy blue hair. He took the scissors from her grasp and crouched down to her level, "And I don't think that you're hair's stupid, it's a really pretty green." He smiled at her.

Miku reached to touch her hair, realizing that she had chopped a lot of the front off. "Don't worry, it'll grow back," the boy told her smiling, "Maybe even prettier next time."

His words made Miku smile and blush until she thought back to the girls in her class, "But, everyone else doesn't seem to think so," she mumbled.

The boy took a seat, "They probably do, but don't want to admit it, but I'm the type to speak his mind. While they're getting lost in the crowd with their "normal" features, we can stand out."

Miku smiled at that thought, she liked standing out in some ways. "My name is Miku, by the way and I'm ten."

"I'm Kaito," the blue haired boy said, "I'm twelve. Now, how are you going to explain this to your mom?"

"I don't have one, but my aunt will be pretty upset." Miku held her hair which now came above her shoulders while the back stayed long.

"Um, maybe my sister, Luka can even it out until it grows back," Kaito suggested. Miku nodded.

~~~~*~~~~  
_Flashback end..._  
~~~~*~~~~

She quickly shook her green pigtails._ Don't think back to it, Miku,_ She told herself, _You'll only bring back these images._ "Try singing," she told herself, "_The third Alice was an innocent young girl of club. An enchanting graceful figure in the world of Wonderland. She charmed the people in the land to every beck and call, a peculiar country answering to each command." _Miku stopped, "What song is that?"

"Why, I see you're doing well _my queen_," said a mocking child's voice followed by giggles. Autumn was standing at the bottom of the throne.

"Who? How did you get in here?" Miku asked.

Autumn merely giggled some more in a way that would be cute if coming from any child but her, "You seem to forget, Alice; you may be the queen and all, but this is still my Wonderland. I could very easily go as I please and send you as I please, maybe even back to your old little home."

"NO!" Miku stood abruptly and marched down the steps holding her green drees in her gloved hands, "I can't go back there! There's nothing left for me. Ugh!" Miku had to grip her head as the memories came back full force.

* * *

"Kaito?" Miku stepped into her boyfriend's apartment. He wasn't anywhere in the apartment. She picked up his phone and dialed one of his band mates. Miku twirled her long, green hair waiting for him to pick up. She got worried hearing that Kaito had supposedly gone home after the gig at her uncle' bar yesterday. _Did he stay at his parents' home? He didn't seem very okay yesterday, being the day Ms. Meiko died._

* * *

"Uncle, what's wrong?" Miku's uncle snapped back around flustered. He blocked the entrance to the bar from Miku's sight. Miku stepped closer trying to see what he was hiding from her.

"It's nothing," he grabbed her shoulders and steered Miku away, "Just go to your anut and stay out of the bar today. I'm giving you a day off." _Okay, something is definitely up._ Miku looked past her uncle and saw blood dripping on the floor and something blue on the table.

She pushed past her uncle and screamed at what she saw.

* * *

"STOP IT!" Miku screamed clutching her pounding head, "Quit making it come back, I don't want to see anymore death!"

Autumn giggled some more, "All your life, surrounded by tragedy, your mother dying in childbirth, your father committing suicide, your friend and boyfriend leaving you for my world..."

"Stop it!"

"And who can forget that fire at your uncle's bar, the one day you didn't work and went to babysit. Now your uncle's dead and your poor aunt's in a coma."

"I said STOP IT!" Miku slapped Autumn right across her face, the little girl was stunned for a moment as was Miku, "While I hate using violence on children, you're an exception. I left my old life behind me when I came to your Wonderland, I worked my way up to queen on my own and I intend to stay queen forever!" Miku was out of breath from her sudden out burst and was about to apologize to Autumn for slapping her when Autumn suddenly started laughing.

"The reason you refuse all suitors, is it because Kaito is still your only love?" he continued laughing, "Always and forever?!"

Miku nodded with her head down, "Yes, I will forever love Kaito."

"And you intend to never meet the same fates as the other two Alices do you?"

Miku shook her head, "No...I can't die...Not by the likes of you"

"But," Autumn suddenly stopped laughing, "It is my world, and sense I'm a nice dream, I guess I can help you." Autumn shifted forms so she no longer had her rabbit features and now wore a green and pink suit with a top hat with a Jack of Spades, King of Diamonds, and Queen of Clubs on the brim. She touched Miku's neck with her staff. "You will now live forever." She gave Miku a sweet, innocent smile with her red eyes that just screamed, "Don't trust me." to Miku.

Miku looked over to the mirror on the wall and saw her grotesque form, "What did you do to me?!" Miku's skin was cracked and bloody and her eyes were red with the whites black. Even her dress was different, it was now black and red instead of green and white.

"Well, you can't die if you're already dead. You'll live forever and forever rule in that corpse of a body," The Dream started snickering again and disappeared leaving Miku crying blood in the middle of the room. "And by the way, your green hair is the ugliest thing that I have ever seen."

"My, queen," Sebastian came into the throne room to see the queen curled up at the steps, "My queen!" He rushed over to Miku and bent down, "Are you alright?"

_Don't act so weak, you have to keep your role as queen if not, then this life really will become worthless,_ Miku turned around and smiled at Sebastian. Sebastian didn't recoil, while Miku saw a grotesque corpse, all he saw was his beautiful queen, "I am quite alright, Sebastian, just tripped over my heel is all." Miku looked back to the mirror seeing her horrible body, "It's not like I can die, for I am already dead." Sebastian helped Miku up while she smiled and sung to herself a new song.

* * *

Miku went missing six months ago, a year after Kaito was found dead. She was buried in a shallow grave. A Queen of Clubs card with _Alice _written on it in her blood was the grave marker. Of all the "Alices", Miku was found in the most gruesome state, her eyes were carved out, her skin was flayed, and a gold crown was stitched onto her head. Despite this, she had her usual kind smile on her face.

Buried with her was a note with barely intelligible handwriting, as if a child had written it. It said things like "Death is a distorted dream" "she will forever rule" and "Ha! Ha! Those which die are the lucky ones!" The case went cold just like all the other Alice Killings, as they had now been named.

* * *

"Ah, a mirror," The Dream looked into a handheld mirror sitting down in the woods next to a blue rosebush, "They usually show what is truly there, but being the Dream, I can make them show Miku nightmarish dreams." She continued looking into her mirror seeing a stitched up rag doll and laughed. "How did you ever fall in love with that Big Sis, Big Brother? You two were so different, you accepted your death and took you own life, she decided to never die and believes that she is a walking corpse now, you got off lucky! I can't believe you were planning on marrying her after she finished high school!"

The Dream kept on laughing and began to sing finishing Miku's song, _"So she rose into the throne to be the country's queen, Consumed by paranoia of her own impending death. Soon the queen succumbed to a dark and nightmarish dream; Disguised by kindness, loathing fate, she secured her regime."_

She continued laughing, "Making up the songs has got to be the best part of being the Dream. Well, time to prepare for the next Alice, or maybe Alices this time. Yes! Two halves of one Alice, maybe they should be young, I'm getting tired of boring old adults."

* * *

A/N: Well, third half's over, thank's for reading, I'll put up the next chapter soon. Please comment, rate, and even fav if you want to.

And I own nothing, not the song, not vocaloid, and I didn't even write the english lyrics. I OWN NOTHING.


	4. The Fourth

The Fourth Alice: Rin and Len- The Ace of Hearts

"Hey, hey, brother! Why ya think Miku's late?" Rin practically glomped her younger twin from behind causing Len to scratch his pencil across the book he had.

"I don't know, but I wish she'd come soon so you would have someone else to keep buisy," he glared at his elder twin. Len tried erasing the pencil marks away from the map book.

Rin peered over Len's shoulder at the confusing book. "You always have your head in a book."

"And you always have your head in someone else's business. Your nine yet you know more gossip than magazine editors."

Rin jumped over the back of the couch to sit next to her brother. She put her feet up on the coffee table and folded her hands behind her head, "Well while you're off exploring as a navigator or whatever, I'lll be touring the world as a rich and famous magazine editor, actress, and singer and Miku can be my personal fashion designer."

"That's funny," Len kept a stoic face, "I always thought that the only way you'd get rich was from blackmailing a rich heir out of their inheritance."

Rin ignored his comment, "Hey! We could be a duo!" Rin proposed, "You're not a bad singer yourself."

"What are you talking about?! I'm not becoming a singer!"

"Think about it," Rin gestured with her hands "'The Kagamine Twins' preforming live in Tokyo..."

"Rin-"

"You'll have even more fangirls than you have now..."

"Rin! I'm not gonna be a singer! And what fangirls?!"

Rin gave him a look, "You're really smart, but also clueless. No wonder I'm the big sis." Len puffed out his cheeks in a pout the gave a devious smile. He snatched Rin's favorite white ribbon from her blonde hair and jumped off the couch. "Hey! Give that back!"

Len gave her the stink eye and ran as Rin chased him through the house. "I'll gave it back if you take back what you said."

"It's not my fault that that's a fact!"

"Then I guess it's a fact that I'm gonna flush your ribbon down the toilet!"

"If you do, I'll have your head on a silver platter!"

"Can't catch me!"

"Rin! Len!" The twins froze as their mother called them. She had a tired and distressed look in her eyes. "It's already 9, both of you wash up and go to bed."

"But what about Miku?" Rin asked, she was supposed to come hours ago.

"She's not going to be here tonight so just get to bed. Now," their mother said sternly. Rin and Len turned to walk upstairs, Rin took this time to snatch her ribbon back yet Len didn't seem to care.

Their mother exhaled once they were gone, "Miku, where are you?"

Len could hear footsteps as his door creeked open, then a shifting in his bed. He sighed, "Rin, aren't you too old to sleep in my bed?"

"I have a bad feeling okay, can I just sleep here for tonight?" Len turned around to face her and was met with big, blue puppy eyes.

"Fine," he turned back around to get to sleep.

"Len, what happened to Miku? She's never late for anything."

"I don't know, maybe she was out with friends or at a party, you know, teenager stuff."

"But I heard that she's been kinda depressed lately. I heard momma and papa talking and they said something about her boyfriend Kaito, you remember him right? He died last year and then her uncle's bar burnt down and he died and then her aunt went into a coma and now she's living alone. And I also heard that people who get really depressed sometimes kill theirselves and-"

"Rin, calm down. Miku wouldn't do something like that, so go to sleep."

"But I still have a really bad feeling that something wrong happened to Miku."

"You're just paranoid, you'll feel better in the morning." Rin shifted as she dozed off. Len tried to get to sleep as well, ignoring the same bad feeling that he knew her shared with his sister.

~~~~~*~~~~~  
_Almost a year later..._  
~~~~~*~~~~~

"Hey, brother! The red trail ends up here!" Rin waved from a clearing where a small rose bush stood.

"Rin, wait up," Len trudged through the forest in his white shirt with brown overall shorts, white apron, and yellow tie. Rin wore a similar outtfit with a white blouse, brown overall skirt and yellow bowtie also having a white apron.

"Isn't this rosebush pretty? I've never seen blue roses before. We should have our tea here Len!" She set up the blanket and started to take out tea cups and a teapot from the basket she held along with little cakes. Len sat down as Rin poured their tea.

Len blew his tea and took a sip, "Wonderland, I've never heard of this place."

"It's a dream world remember? We're dreaming right now," Rin ate her cake and like icing off of her fingers.

"Yeah, but I can taste and feel this tea and the grass and we're both having the same dream."

"It's probably a twin connection like when you hit your head when a bully pushed you when we were five and I felt it across the playground and came to save you."

"Don't remind me," it was somewhat embarrassing having to remember how his sister came to his rescue that time, "But anyway, do you still have that invitation?"

Rin dug into her apron pocket for the letter they had found yesterday...

~~~~*~~~~  
_Flashback..._  
~~~~*~~~~

"Rin! Give me back my book!" Len chased his giggling sister all through the yard. Rin simply laughed and ran into the forest that bagan in the backyard. "Rin! Get out from there!" Len shouted into the forest.

"How are you gonna be a great explorer if you're afraid of the woods?!  
Rin shouted back.

"I'm not afraid! I just don't think you should be wandering around in the woods!" Rin giggled but didn't come out. Len sighed and walked in, following his sister's trail. He figured that since she was so loud, she'd be pretty easy to find. He was right, all he had to do was follow the sound of giggles.

Rin's giggles suddenly stopped, this scared Len greatly. "Rin!" He called. Len started running thrugh the woods, looking for his sister. Len's heart was beating fast, _What if some psyco found her? What if a bear attacked her? What if-_ "Oof!" Len slammed into the ground as he hit something.

"Len!" Rin got up quickly and grabbed her brother's wrist, pulling him through the woods.

"Rin, slow down!" Rin suddenly stopped at a spot in the woods. There was a stick coming from the ground with a Queen of Clubs card taped to it and _Alice_ written on the back in something red.

"It looks like a grave, but who would be buried here?" Rin asked.

Len crouched down to examine the "grave". "Is this blood?" He questioned. He got a really bad feeling in his chest.

"Len, look!" Rin held up a letter sealed with an emlem with a spade, diamond, club, and heart. "It says, to the next _Alice_, what does that mean?"

"Rin, Len?" They heard their mother coming up to them, "What are you two doing in the woods?"

"Rin stole my book," Len answered as their mother crouched down. She examined the makeshift grave and froze seeing the long, green strand of hair on the ground.

"Rin, Len, get back to the house," she said sternly.

"But wh-"

"I said get back to the house, now!" The twins rushed off surprised at their usually gentle mother's reaction. Rin quickly pocketed the letter as her mother took out a phone an dialed 9-1-1. "Hello officer," her voice shook, "I think that I've found Miku Hatsune."

"You kept the letter?" Len sat on his bed with his sister that night.

"Yeah, it says, _Dear Alice, you are invited to a wonderful new land that I like to call Wonderland. It's a stange and magical land that I myself control. I order t get to this land, all you need to do is dream of me. Sincerly, The Dream. _Oh, and there's something else too. An invitation to the queen of Wonderland, and this." She held up a playing card with two A's in the center and yellow hearts in the corners.

"You're going?"

"No, we're going. Maybe we just both need to hold onto this card or something," Rin laind down in her brother's bed, "Well, come on."

Len sighed and laid down holdin the card as he drifted to sleep.

"Here we go!" Rin held u the queen's invitation along with their card. "Just imagine, meeting a queen!"

"You sure are excited about this place."

Rin's eyes dimmed, "Actually the more I stay here, the more I become aprehensive. I heard a few kinda disturbing rumors while we were in town, not long ago, rag doll monsters attacked the city but then left and chased a woman into the woods, she never came back. Then a blue haired singer man shot himself in the head in the middle of town. And now, there's a rumor going around that the queen may have gone crazy, she won't come out of the castle and won't even consider talking to any suitors."

"Then maybe this place isn't that wonderful."

Rin gave him a look, "But you said before that I shouldn't listen to rumors." Len couldn't respond, "There's a name for these people too, the call them the Alices. But we're the next Alice, are we going to go crazy?"

"Of course not, insanity means that your mind is completely broken, the fact that we're questioning whether we're insane or not must mean that our sanity is intact." Rin's face was blank with confusion, "And the fact that you still don't understand me must mean that you still have the same mental compacity that you did when we left." Rin pouted at her brother.

"Big brother! Big Sis!" Autumn, the cute bunny girl that had greeted them when they first came to Wonderland came bounding up to them.

"Hey Autumn!" The twins waved their friend over. She sat down on their blanket.

"You two found my favorite spot!"

"Yeah the rosebush is really pretty," Rin said, "Hey, I've been kinda curious, what exactly are you Autumn? I mean, what do you do?"

Autumn smiled and dug out a silver pocket watch, "Well, I'm the Dream, creator of Wonderland so I don't exactly have a physical being meaning, I'm just a thought. But in this world, I choose this form the White Rabbit."

"White Rabbit?"

Autumn nodded, "The White Rabbit leads people to Wonderland and from there, lets them create their own tale and part of the song." Her form shifted so red eyes were revealed and she wore a top hat with four cards on it: Jack of Spades, King of Diamonds, Queen of Clubs, and Ace of Hearts. "The Hatter, or Dream Form as I like to call it, governs the land." Autumn shifted back to her previous form, "But I like this form so much better, it's really cute!"

"What do you mean by creating our own part of the song?" Len asked.

"Well, each Alice has their own part of the Alice song that tells their story. Don't worry, it just comes to you." She opened up the pocket watch and checked inside, "Oh! I'm late, I should get going and you two are still working on that map right?" The twins nodded, "Well you two will come back to play with me right?"

"Of course!" Rin assured her.

"Great! Well, see ya!" And with that, Autumn dissappeared.

"Come on Len, let's clean up, then we'll go see the queen!" Len started cleaning, until he felt a chill.

"Ace of Hearts," a woman whispered, a hand covered in blood grabbed Len's shoulder, "Or half of the Ace of Hearts at least," she chuckled. This voice seemed somewhat familiar to Len, he just couldn't place it.

"W-who are you?" Len was too scared to face the bloody woman.

"The first Alice, the Jack of Spades, you are the fourth Alice, correct?" Len nodded, "And your trusting you're that girl to be in charge?" Rin was olivious the the conversation going on between Len and the first Alice.

"Why wouldn't I? She's my sister!"

The first Alice chuckled, "Not only that, but you're trusting the Dream as well? Let me give you some advice," she spun Len around to look at her. She was a woman in her early 20s with a red dress with an apron and a sword on her hip along with blood splattered all over her, "Each Alice has come to a horrible fate, I trapped in the forest, the second commiting suicide, and the third losing her mind, if you want to survive here, don't trust your sister to lead. Besides, you've always been the smarter of the two, right?"

"Why should I trust you?!" He shouted at the woman, "Didn't you come to a horrible fate, so why should I take advice from you?"

The woman stared at the boy coldly before she broke out laughing, "Fine then, don't listen to your elder! Besides, " she leaned down to his eye level, "I love the sight of blood anyway, it would be so pleasing to see two little brats covered in it."

"Len, come on!" Rin grabbed Len's arm, tugging him away, she didn't seem to see the woman. As Len looked back, she was gone. "Hey Len, we should start with that song!"

"But I can't write songs."

"Autumn said it would just come to us, so I'll start," she cleared her throat, "_As this passed, two children walked in the woods."_

Rin gestured to Len who reluctantly sung, "_Partaking in tea underneathe the trees, they'd never part." Woah, she's right,_ Len thought amazed.

The two sung in unison, "_They found an invitation to the queen."_ Rin took out the Ace of Hearts and the both grabbed one end, "_It was the Ace of Hearts!"_

The two laughed and began walking, as the song stopped coming to them and Len almost forgot about the first Alice's warning.

The two went on, traveling through many parts of Wonderderland as Len mapped it all out. But, the two became lost and couldn't find the Queen's castle. Many doors would open to them, leading to a new place, and eventually, Len found that it was easier to keep seperate maps of each area: A beach, the woods and town, the desert, and now, a graveyard.

"Sis, how are we going to find the queen's castle?" Len asked.

"Um, I dunno," Rin admitted. She held the Ace of Hearts card in her hand. The two sighed, "If only we weren't som curious about those doors, we might know where we are."

The two sung in unison, "_The fourth Alice was a duo of curiousity, both were lost and could not find the boat where they began. And so they ran through countless open doors to recklessly, A brother and a sister running wild through Wonderland."_

_"A stubborn elder sister." _Rin sung.

_"A witty younger brother." _Len sung.

"_But they had strayed too far into Alice's Wonderland..."_

Rin was confused, "What do you think that means, brother?"

The first Alice's words echoed in Len's head, _Each Alice has come to a horrible fate... I love the sight of blood anyway, it would be so pleasing to see two brats covered in it._

"Len? Whatever, we should get going."

"Give me the card," Len said cooly.

"What?"

"We're leaving, so give me the card." He walked up to Rin with a stone face, the face scared Rin.

"B-but we haven't even met the queen yet. A your older sister, I demand that I keep the card and we go see the queen," Rin said firmly.

"As as your smarter brother, I demand that you give me the card and we leave!"

"I said 'no'," Rin argued, she held the card closer to herself.

Len grabbed one end of the card, "You don't even know what to do with it! With me, I can at least find some use for it and get us out of here!"

Rin pulled back, "Well I said I don't want to leave yet, what gotten into you?!"

"Rin, we're going to die if we don't leave!" He pulled the card harder.

"Give. Me. The. Card!" They both said. The pulled the card in a tug a war, until both fell back.

Rin held up the ripped card half, "Look what you did, Len! I hate you!" She got up to glare at her brother... but, "Len?" Rin was alone in the graveyard without any sign that Len had even been there earlier. "Len, this isn't funny!" He didn't come out, tears welled in Rin eyes, "I didn't mean it! I don't hate you! Just take the other card half already. Len!" She collapsed on her knees, "Please don't leave me alone, brother."

"Damnit Rin! You're being a brat like always!" Len cluthched the card in his fist, then covered his mouth as the curse slipped out. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-" Len's eyes searched for his sister, but she was gone. "Rin?" He stood slowly, "I really didn't mean to rip the card, you don't have to hide." Still no Rin. "Rin!" Len had to lean on a tomb stone to stay up, "I can't do this without you."

"So this is how their story ends," Autumn said to herself. She sat on a cross headstone watching as Rin broke down crying and Len had this lost look, on the verge of tears. Both didn't see the other standing right in front of them.

"I-I should have just given you the card," Rin said, "You're the smarter one, you would have actually known what to do with it."

"I should have let you keep it," Len said, "If I'm so smart, then I should have known that you were too stubborn to give up the card."

They both sung the last part together, not hearing the other's voice, "_They were never woken from their terrifying dream. Forever they would wander this twisted fairytale."_ Len started walking, calling Rin's name but only drifting further apart from her.

"To bad, I liked these ones," Autumn said sadly, "Oh, well," she quickly perked up, "This is just the way their story went."

Rin and Len's parents had come to wake them up after they hadd slept in. They were finally prepared to tell them about Miku's fate, but were not prepared for what they would find.

Rin and Len were asleep in the same bed, both facing away from eachother. Each held half of a card that when put together, was revealed to be and Ace of Spades with _Alice_ written on the back in both of their blood. Out of all the Alice Killing, theirs was the least gruesome , neither had any visible wounds and seemed to have died in their sleep. What really set them apart was that neither were smiling like the other Alices and they seemed distressed as if they had a bad dream.

The cause of death was ruled to be lethal injection, but the only lead was a small, bare footprint in the carpet.

The Alice Killngs have become the most famous unsolved serial murder. Since then, the case always goes cold not long after the killing. Each would seem completely random if not for the calling card each victim shared.

"Those two got off easy compared tothe other Alices," Autumn explained to the disfigured queen. The queen sat on her throne taking it all in under a veil that covered her whole body stopping above her heels.

"How could you?" Her voice cracked.

"Oh, right, you knew those two in your old life," Autumn said matter-of-factly.

The queen scoffed, "Please, my old life is none of my concern, I ust think it's cruel to put children through something like that."

"The why did you slap me earlier?"

"You're not a child, now are you?"

Autumn chuckled, "You got me there. But those two were so excited to meet you, I'm sure they would have been glad to see their dear "Big Sis" as a queen."

"I only babysat them, they're not my siblings." Autumn watched as blood dripped on the floor and chuckled.

"Sure, just tell yourself that you didn't see them as that. See ya, gotta prepare for the next Alice." She started walking away, "And don't worry, I'm done with your little town, I'm going bigger. Uwaaah! I'll never be forgotten thanks to you guys! Bye Big Sis!" Autumn was gone preparing for a new Alice, leaving Miu to cry pools of blood.

_The first Alice was a wrathful woman of_ _the Spade_  
_And righteouly she held a sharpened blade within her hand._  
_Never hesitating to slay all within her way_  
_Creating paths of blood that followed her through Wonderland._  
_Deep into the darkened forest Alice walked the line,_  
_Captured and imprisoned as an embodiment of sin,_  
_If it were not for the murderous wake left behind,_  
_No one would have supected that she had ever been. _

_The second Alice was a fragile man of the Diamond,_  
_A broken echo of the lies within demented words._  
_He sang his twisted melodies to all in Wonderland_  
_Creating the image of the sick and the disturbed._  
_Deadly yet so beautiful, a voice just like a rose_  
_Was shot by a madman who silenced him to death._  
_Single rose bloomed in his place with no music composed._  
_With twisted grin this dying man lay breathing his last breath._

_The third Alice was an innocent young girl of Club_  
_An enchanting graceful figure in the world of Wonderland._  
_She charmed the people in the land to every beck and call_  
_A peculiar country answering to each command._  
_So she rose into the throne to be the country's queen,_  
_Consumed by paranoia of her own impending death._  
_Soon the Queen succumed to a dark and nightmarish dream._  
_Disguised in kindness, loathing fate, she secured her regime._

_And as this passed, two children walked in the woods,_  
_Partaking in tea underneathe the trees, they'd never part._  
_They found an invitation to the Queen..._  
_It was the Ace of Hearts!_  
_The fourth Alice was a duo of curiosity,_  
_Both were lost and could not find the boat where they began._  
_And so they ran through countless open doors so recklessly,_  
_A brother and a sister running wild through Wonderland._  
_A stubborn elder sister,_  
_And a witty younger brother,_  
_But they had strayed to far into Alice's Wonderland..._  
_They were never woken from their terrifying dream,_  
_Forever they will wander this twisted fairytale._

"So the only question is, who will be my next Alice?"

**A/N: Last chapter complete! Sorry if you noticed that I'm late. So this chapter is the longest since their part is the longest. Well, I'm finally done with my first posted fanfic, thanks for reading! Comment, Fav, and all that stuff. See ya! And I own nothing, just a fan aking stuff for other fans. If I owned anything, I wouldn't be here, writing ****fan fics ****on **** .**** So don't sue me, or flame.**


End file.
